


Return

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Black Bat Cass, F/M, Meeting Again, Red Hood Jay, Reunions, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By now, Jason’s astonishment of Cass finally returning to Gotham has worn off. He simply seems uplifted to see her, as if she were a break of sun on a cloudy day, or an old favourite song coming on the radio. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Return

It is one moment that both sides have most definitely seen before. The similarities are obvious; from the darkness cast upon Gotham’s skies, to the crunching of tar underneath Jason’s boots. 

Some things remain the same while others have changed with the passing of time. 

Cassandra’s hair is shorter than Jason recalls, and the only reason he notices the change in length is because of her new costume’s limitations. With more of her face exposed, identity being concealed by a mere domino mask, he can notice the shoulder length and unkempt waves of her dark strands. 

The logo of her costume is brighter now, making the colours of her belt much more prominent. He wonders if the entire outfit was designed by Alfred as he steps closer to her. 

Cass mirrors the motions Jason’s foot falls with her own, the space between them getting shorter and shorter at every moment. She can recall the same moment happening to them in the past, but in that moment, his body language was different. 

Back then, he stood with a slight limp, indicating an injury with prominence in his left foot. His arms were exhausted from a fight, and he was anticipating more when Cass approached him. That was not her intention, however. In that time, she hadn’t an idea on who he was. All she wanted to learn was who the mysterious ‘Red Hood’ was. Nothing more. Therefore, back then, she wouldn’t fight him. Just like now. 

At this point, his movements have evolved. Jason shows no hostility or exhaustion. There seems to be more curiosity in each step. 

He’s wondering if she is who he thinks she is. He’s wondering if this is really her. The last time Jason Todd had ever seen Cassandra Cain, she was under the title of Batgirl, not Black Bat. It’s not a surprise that he’s wondering if this is really her or not.

The time each of them had spent apart had been less than favourable. Particularly on Jason’s side. Cass can recall what Tim has told her about him; Blackgate stay, Blackgate escape, and salvaging of what was left of the Red Hood identity to somehow continue as a vigilante.All while she has been half-way across the world, investigating cases and patrolling the crime in Hong Kong. 

It is not like she had not faced her own struggles and hardships on her trip, but prison is an awful place. Especially Blackgate.

Jason’s jacket is brown now, and Cass can see the scarlet bat symbol Jason bears on his torso. Maybe that was his way of connecting to Bruce’s legacy, a mere symbol.

His helmet is the same as before, not much has changed there. His eyes are stilled covered by the reflective lenses of the eye pieces.

Once Jason and Cass are only a foot apart, she can tell that his expression is filled with both curiosity and wonder. 

His voice justifies her observation, as it is filled with inquisitiveness and astonishment. 

“Cass?” Jason speaks.

In response, Cass nods her head. 

Like his, her first words are a question, “Jason?” 

Similarly, Jason nods his head. The lenses of his hood obscured his eyes, and she recalls the look of them in her memory. Now, she wonders if they are still as blue as before.

Cass reaches forward and touches his hood. Jason flinches just slightly, perhaps out of reflex, but Cass has no intentions of hurting him at all. 

She wants to see him. Not Red Hood, not anyone else, just him. Jason Todd. 

The only thing standing between him and her is his hood. Her hand grazes the solid material gently, and by now, Jason knows what she wants from him. 

He responds with no hesitation and reaches up to his hood.

Buttons are pressed here and there, and soon, Jason pulls the helmet off with ease. 

His domino mask lays over his eyes, just like hers, but she can still see them easily. By now, Jason’s astonishment of Cass finally returning to Gotham has worn off. He simply seems uplifted to see her, as if she were a break of sun on a cloudy day, or an old favourite song coming on the radio. 

“Hey,” Jason greets more officially. 

“Hey,” Cass responds in repetition. 

“You look…” He spares one moment to look at her new costume once again. “…badass.” 

“Thank you,” Cass says genuinely. “You too, look very badass.” 

Jason chuckles and grins, “Well, that’s the intention.” 

With the mood lightened just slightly, Cass finds it appropriate to now ask the obvious question, “How have you been?”

Jason is blunt and honest in his response, “Shitty.” The mood darkens in his gaze just slightly.

Cassandra wants to say something intellectual, but all that comes out of her mouth is: “I’m sorry.” 

Jason shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair, “No, no, don’t be. It wasn’t your fault. None of it was.”

“I’m still sorry,” Cass repeats. “I just am.” 

He shrugs his shoulders and gives up, “All right then.” To move on, Jason changes the subject. “So, what do you wanna do now?” His hand is still running through his head, weaving through the dark locks and making the messy mop more scruffy than it has to be. 

Cass reaches up to him once again and Jason anticipates that she will touch his hand. But instead, her finger tips come in contact with his face. Grazing his cheek bones, she can feel his tension with ease. She knows that what he’s been through goes beyond deadly or dreadful. Not just in recent times, but in general. The last few months only add to the weight that he carries.

With that in mind, Cassandra knows what she wants when she responds, “Stay.” 

Jason is confused just a bit, “Thought you liked patrolling at this time.” 

“In a minute,” Cass requests. Her hands move once again and snake around Jason’s neck, and in moments, she captures his lips with hers. 

Jason’s reaction is just as passionate and poignant as hers when he wraps both his arms right around her waist and upper back. He holds her close to him, his body and soul obviously craving a moment like this from the first second he saw her.

Suddenly, the world around them disappears. The roof feels isolated from the city, and for just that moment, it’s him and her. No one else. Just them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting Jaycass on this site. How did I do?


End file.
